The BigNot SoBad Wolf
by RiCkId
Summary: This is my version of Red Riding Hood...Amy knows these woods better than her own mind,she use to play in the woods with Hayden, her best friend.Until one day Hayden left and never came back.Now he's returned but he's not the same boy he use to be.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Amy new these woods almost better than she knew her own family. She now lives deep within those very woods with her grandmother in a small cabin, because her parents and sister died in a fire that consumed their house. Everyone believes their witches, because their brave enough to live all the way out here by their selves. You see their small town that's surrounded by woods is plagued by wolfs. Not werewolves actual wolfs. Or at least everyone including Amy and her grandmother, thought they were regular wolfs. Their so much more than that though.

Amy walked the mile and a half down the wooded path that lead from the cabin to the edge of town. She was a little more than halfway down when she heard a twig snap to her left just inside the tree line. She stopped and bravely turned to the sound. Amy has never been scared of anything that lurked in the woods even when she was a child and climbed the tallest tree at age 16 she definitely wasn't going to be scared now. The hair on the back of her neck stood up right before a giant black wolf stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

She stopped breathing for a minute trying to decide whether to run or not. Amy was completely shocked when the wolf slowly walked up to her. Even when she was standing her head barely came to the top of wolfs shoulder. "There's no way you're just a regular wolf" She whispers more to herself. She decides to see if it will let her touch its fur so she lowers her eyes and holds her hand out towards its knows letting the wolf decide. When she feels its cold nose touch the palm of her hand she lets out an audible sigh.

It surprises her and the wolf when someone hollers "Amy where are you. You're going to miss the bus." Amy recognizes the voice as Mathew Teller the only person who comes near her, and he foolishly thinks Amy is going to marry him after high school. She groans and running her fingers through her dark brown hair says "Not him again. God that guy is annoying." Mathew calls out to her again but this time his voice is closer. Knowing the wolf will follow Amy walks off into the tree line just as Mathew comes into sight.

After walking for around 30 minutes Amy stops and sits down on a fallen log. The wolf lays down on a soft bed of leaves a little bit in front of her and breaths out in a heavy sigh. After sitting their staring at the large wolf for a couple of minutes she swears she heard something. She holds her breath for a minute, and then she hears it again. It's so faint but she can still hear it and make out what the speaker is saying.

"_Amy"_ the voice says again, said girl looks down and shakes her head. "Great I'm going crazy I'm hearing somebody calling my name" she says out loud putting her head in her hands and letting her long hair fall down over her shoulders. She's looking down so she doesn't notice the wolf jerk his head up quickly and look at her puzzled. Still looking down Amy hears the wolf stand swiftly and a moment later she sees's his huge front paws in front of her. She looks up directly into the wolfs surprisingly soft brown eyes, and the wolf stares right back at her. "_You can hear me?" _Amy hears the voice ask and then she suddenly realizes where the voice is coming from. It's the wolf's. "You can speak?"

"_Yess but most do not understand" _the wolf answers her still staring in her eyes. "How is that even possible" she questions, feeling like she's about to pass out. "_I don't know Amy"_ the wolf says while it watches Amy sit back down on the fallen log. "How do you know my name" she asks, she can't think of how the wolf could know her. "_I know you just about everything about you. Just like how you know almost everything about me" _it says sitting down on its rear end. Amy knows that she knows that voice but she can't place it. She thinks back to her childhood and all the memories of her and Hayden playing among the trees. She remembers one memory more distinctly than all the others. It was the day Hayden left the town and her behind.

_It was a normal beautiful spring day. She and Hayden were as usual running through the trees. They had been best friend's since the were babies. Now at nine years old their parents decided they could go anywhere in the woods and not just right behind the tree line like every time before that. Amy didn't know the reason behind the sudden change, but Hayden had. Their parents decided that the two children could spend their last day together however they wanted and exploring the woods was what they both wanted to do. As soon as they were in the cover of the trees Hayden turned to her and said "Race you." Not even waiting for an answer Hayden spun around and sprinted through the trees, Amy not far behind him. After they stopped to take a break she sighed and said "Hayden that was no fair." "Yes it was your reflexes are just to slow" he explains to her. "Whatever. I hope our parents keep letting us go this far into the woods" she confesses to her best friend. "Amy we won't be coming in the woods together no more" Hayden tells her looking anywhere but at her. "Of course we will Hayden. Nobody would even think about not letting us come to the woods." She says wondering why Hayden would even think something like that. "No Amy you don't understand" he says, he still won't look at her. "The explain it to me" she encourages him. He takes a deep breath then quickly says "I'm moving away." "What" I almost screech trying to think of something smarter to say, but coming up blank. "My entire family is leaving and moving to another city" he explains to her hoping she doesn't make this harder than it already is. "They can't take you away from here, from me" she wails throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his black t-shirt. "That's just the thing Amy. I asked them if we could move" he says stepping away from the sobbing girl. "W-Why would you want to leave me" the crying girl looked up at him from the ground where she fell to when he stepped away. He looks away for a minute or two, and when he looks back his normally beautiful soft brown eyes were cold and hard. "Because I want to get away from you. I don't want to be anywhere near you ever again" he says breaking the rest of the little girl's heart. Amy lets out a strangled sob at hearing those words come from the one person she trusted most. She buries her head in her hands and sobs hysterically. When she looks back up through her tears Hayden is gone._

Those were the last words Hayden had ever spoken to her and the last time she had saw him. His family up and moved later that day and never came back.

She try's to crawl backwards away form the wolf quickly forgetting for a moment that she was sitting on a log. As soon as she hit the ground on the other side she crawled as far away from the animal as she could. "NO, no, no it can't be. You, he said he didn't want to be near me" she says trying to at least sound semi smart, but failing miserably. "_I never wanted to hurt you Amy that's why I left"_ the wolf said. "I d-don't believe that you're my Hayden" Amy says moving a little further back when the wolf stepped over the long and came to a halt in front of her. Looking down at the girl in front of him the wolf says " _Thee first thing I said to you the last day I saw you in the woods were race you and unfortunately the last were because I want to get away from you. I don't want to be anywhere near you ever again." _Lowering its head down to meet her eyes he tall's her "_Look in my eyes Amy please remember" _she look's in it's brown eyes and she sees the boy that she realized only two years ago was the boy she loved even though he had left her behind.

"Hayden is it really you" she asks cautious just incase this turns out to be one of her horrible dreams that she's had since Hayden left. "_As me as I can get in this form"_ the wolf says and barks as a laugh. Then it hits her that this really is Hayden. "HAYDEN!" Amy screams throwing her arms around his furry neck. She then breaks down crying and saying "I can't believe you actually came back. I mean I always thought you would but no one else does." tears still leaking out of the corner of both eyes. "_Please don't cry my sweet Amy"_ Hayden tells her laying his head on her shoulder. "I can't help it. I've been wishing for you to come back for seven long years and then when my parents and Kelly died that added to my already broken heart. I kind of just shut down me don't show any emotion except around grandma and still only anger." She explains in one breath. Hoping he missed the part about her parents and Kelly.

"_Wait what do you mean by parents and Kelly died?" _he asks taking a small step back to look at the girls tear streaked face. "Yeah about 6 months after you left. A fire consumed our house and killing them, I was at grandma's cabin helping her pick flowers." Amy explains looking down ashamed that had cried more over him leaving than her own parents and sisters death. "_Amy I'm so sorry. I never heard. You know that if I had heard I would've come straight back to be with you. The only reason I left was to protect you from Me." _he tells her. "Hayden I know you would've come back and I forgive you for leaving. But where are your parents?" she asks, his parents were like a second pair of parents to her. "_I haven't seen them since I was 10. I tried to hide what I am from them but they eventually saw and just up and left while I was a wolf." _he explains looking away from her.

"Oh my god how could your own parents leave you" she asks shocked that his parents would do something like that. "_Amy they weren't my real parents. That's why neither of them were wolves"_ he explains sounding like he's holding back his tears. "Hayden how long until you get to be in your human form?" Amy asks while tangling her fingers in his solid black fur on his back. "_I'll be back to normal tomorrow morning. Then we can really talk." _Hayden tells her relaxing when she stokes his neck. "Ok I'll stay out here with you tonight just let me call grandma" she says pulling out her old flip phone. "Grandma I won't be home tonight. I'm staying with a friend. I should be back tomorrow morning, but don't worry if I'm not I'll be fine. Love you" she says after the beep of the voicemail then hangs up and replaces the phone in her hoody pocket. "So where do we sleep" Amy asks looking around. "_This way there's a cave a little further in the woods"_ Hayden says turning to go to the cave. She walks by his side with her hand tangled in the fur on his shoulder. After a short fifteen minute walk they arrive at a small cave just big enough for both to lay down if their side by side. Amy walks in and sits at the very back tells Hayden "Come on its cold." Hayden turns to the mouth of the cave, tilts his head towards the sky and howls a menacing howl. When he finally comes and lies down beside her, she asks "What was that for?" "_It was to let all other big animals that I'm here and if they come anywhere close to you I'll kill them"_ he answers and crosses his paws then lays his head on them. Neither the giant wolf nor the small girl speak for the next hour and a half. Amy thought about how she had almost given up hope that Hayden would come back, but fortunately here he is.

After a long but comfortable silence Hayden speaks "_Amy do you want to leave or stay for the transformation back. I'm not going to lie the change is going to be gruesome and I scream a lot because it's painful" _he asks/tells her. "I'm not going to leave no matter what. I'm not giving you the slightest chance to leave again" she tells him. If she had said it any other way than the loving way she had Hayden would've been hurt. But it was Amy he loved her there's almost nothing she could say that would make him mad at her. Other that 5 words that would crush him, he would absolutely die if she said that she didn't love him back.

Amy was thinking something just like that. She was waiting until Hayden changed back to human to tell him that she loved him. She wouldn't be able to live if Hayden said that he didn't love her like she loved him. Amy was pulled from her thoughts by Hayden's long whimper pain. "Hayden what's wrong, what's happening?" she asks running her shaking hands over his furry body trying to see what was wrong. Finally he stopped whimpering enough to say "_I'm changing. Quick get away f-from me I could hurt you." _ Amy rushes to the other side of the cave and watched as the wolf changed into a boy. The fur turned into slightly tanned skin and his bones reshaped into a human skeleton. Hayden tried his best not to cry out in pain for Amy's sake, but he couldn't help it. Changing felt like he got hit by several eighteen wheelers and thrown off a sky scrapper. He yelled (which even though changing back to human) turned into a howl then dropped off into a whimper when the change finished.

Hayden layed curled in a fetal position sweating. She quickly looked away because his clothes didn't magically appear. "Hayden if you can hear me I'm going to get you some clothes I'll be right back" Amy said before quickly exiting the cave and running to her house. Thankfully her grandma wasn't there so she threw open door and ran to the chest at the end of her grandma's bed. She rummages through it until she finds a pair of her grandfather's pant's and a shirt for Hayden. When she reached the cave he was still curled into a fetal position. Making sure she looked at only his face she slowly walked over to him. She reached out and touch his shoulder. "Hayden?"

He flinched away, but she kept her hand on his shoulder. "Hayden please snap out of it. I brought you some clothes." She explains to the boy. After what seemed like hours but was really only a couple of minutes Hayden was fine. She handed him the clothes and waited for him to get dressed. When he was fully dressed she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. After a moment of hesitation he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. When she stepped back she really looked at his face. The boy she had known no longer existed there in his place was a man. He had a little hair over his chin, his hair was still jet black and his eyes still their soft brown. But there was something really different about him now. It was like he radiated danger and she liked it, it worked really good for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how have you been since I left?" Hayden asked Amy later that night while they were sitting in the cave. It had been about 3 hours since Hayden had changed and Amy still couldn't get the sound of him screaming out of her head. Seeing that she's distracted and guessing what she was thinking about Hayden pulls Amy into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to see and hear that you won't ever have to again" he says kissing the top of her head. Hayden still couldn't believe Amy had been so excepting of the fact that he turned into a huge wolf. It gave him hope that she loves him just as much as he loves her. But deep down the boy was troubled by one thought that just keep repeating itself. What if Amy has a boyfriend or even a fiancé. He couldn't help but feel his heart break a little at the thought of Amy leaving him.

Amy laid her head on Hayden chest and listened to his heart beat. Thinking if she gave him a hint about how she felt he might realize it without her having to say it. So she reached out an intertwined their hands. Closing her eyes she tried to fall asleep. Surprisingly she was a lot tired than she realized. Right before she drifted into a peaceful sleep she felt Hayden squeeze her hand and whisper "I love you. Goodnight." Amy wakes up to sunlight shining on her face. She's laying on top of Hayden's chest, blushing she sits up quickly which cause his arms to fall away from her and he wakes up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" she says quietly and looks down trying to hide her blush.

Without thinking about what he was doing Hayden reached out and brushed his fingers along Amy's pink tinted cheeks. "_Wow she's even more beautiful when she blushes_" he thought to himself. But out loud he decides to be sarcastic and says "Wow if you blush like that just waking up next to me I wonder how much I can make you blush." Amy looks up and see's this cocky smirk on Hayden's face. Being the mature seventeen she is

Amy sticks her tongue out at him and slaps his arm, "You pervert" she says but she's laughing. Before either one of them can say anything else there's a beep from Amy's hoody pocket. Sighing she pulls her phone out and looks to see a voicemail from Granny. She presses one and holds the phone up to her ear. "Amy I'm going a little vacation with some friends for about three weeks. I expect you to go to school for at least the next three days then you don't have to go the last week of school. You know the rules no parties. Love you bye sweetie." Smiling Amy puts her phone back in her pocket. "So do you know which friends she's talking about" Hayden asks her. She wipes her head towards him in shock. "How did you hear what the voicemail said?" I ask him still in shock. Pointing towards his ear he says "Super sensitive wolf hearing."

Feeling stupid for not realizing that she just nods her head. "Okay so lets go to the house cave floors really aren't that comfortable." Amy says standing up and brushing off her jeans. Hayden stands and follows her out of the cave. "What will your grandma think if she comes home early?" he asks her as they start off towards Amy's house. Shrugging she simply says "I don't know." They're both silent after that. Amy doesn't speak because she's trying to think of how she will explain Hayden's sudden reappearance and lack of parents to granny. Hayden on the other hand is raging an internal battle on whether or not to hold Amy's hand and if she'll pull away or not. After a twenty minute debate with himself he finally decides to take the chance. Reaching for her hand he intertwines his fingers with hers. Amy is shocked when she feels the warmth of Hayden's hand in hers, but she doesn't pull away. Instead she smiles and squeezes his hand showing him that she doesn't mind holding his hand. Sighing Hayden relaxes and they walk in a comfortable silence all the way back to Amy's house.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy and had a little bit of writers block. Also I'm sorry it's not that long I promise I'll try to write more in the next couple of chapters. **

** Love ~ Ricki**


End file.
